Conventionally, absorbent sheets for pets have been provided to be used particularly for disposing excrement of pets which are kept indoors. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication JP 2012-130285A discloses an absorbent sheet for pets.
In the absorbent sheet according to this prior art, an intermediate sheet is disposed between a liquid-permeable top sheet and an absorber. Further, a colored sheet containing a black component is disposed between the intermediate sheet and the absorber.
The top sheet is light transmissive. The intermediate sheet has an L* value larger than the black component of the colored sheet, can retain liquid, and has a lower light transmittance than the top sheet.
By provision of such a structure, when a pet excretes urine on the prior art absorbent sheet, part of urine is retained by the intermediate sheet. Further, with the structure in which the colored sheet is disposed on the back surface side of the intermediate sheet and the light transmissive top sheet is disposed on the top surface side of the intermediate sheet, a user can easily recognize an outline of urine retained in the intermediate sheet, from the top sheet side.
Depending on a desired absorbent sheet for pets, however, it may be desired to make the outline of excreted urine less visible from the top sheet.